


Mouthy

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Far be it for Dean to pass up a challenge.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mouthy

“Of course I can.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose in interest. “Really? You can make me beg just by using your tongue?”

She smirked at the green-eyed hunter from across the motel table. “I mean I’m not gonna break my teeth on your jeans to get your cock out, but you present that sucker and, yeah, I’ll make you beg.”

Watching her, he took a long chug of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the table with a loud thud. “So, right here?”

She shrugged, “Your choice.”

He thought a moment, “Okay.”

She watched Dean push his chair back, his beautiful bowlegs spread wide, and reach for his belt. He unbuckled quickly, the ends falling to the sides with a telltale clink of metal.

She stood, pulling her shirt over her head, and dropping it on the seat she just vacated. He paused when she reached to unclasp her bra. “Come on,” she encouraged as she let the plain black cotton slip down her shoulders soon joining its companion on her chair. Her skin was already tingling under the hungry appreciation in his eyes. 

“That’s beautiful,” he praised as he pulled his jeans open and reached inside. A slight grunt escaped him when he freed his half-hard cock. Subconsciously he gripped and slowly pumped the shaft. 

“You’re only making it easier.” She kneeled between his legs. Resting her hands on his thighs, she felt the strong muscles beneath. His cock twitched. 

“Can I touch you?”

“Sure,” she sat up higher as the hunter reached out, his fingertips brushing down her skin, gently pinching her nipples to tautness. Licking her lips, she let her eyes close, head falling back and arching into his talented hands. A moment later, he cupped her breasts making her moan softly. “Feels good.” 

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice had a dream-like tone to it. Tweaking harder, she saw him turn his hips to accommodate his swelling member. 

“You sure you want to stay in that chair?”

He nodded, looking at her with half-closed eyes. “Lemme just…” taking his hands away, he reached to tug his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. At half mast, his cock was beautiful, jutting out from the close nest of curls, she couldn’t wait to taste him. Her core tightened. “That’s beautiful,” she said reverently leaning in to swirl her tongue around the swelling head. 

He hissed. 

Her hands back on his thighs, she dragged her tongue over the thickening vein on the underside. By the time she flicked her tongue at the root, he was steel-stiff. She had to remember that this was a challenge, and as much as she wanted to take him all the way into her mouth, she had to hold back. 

“Oh god,” she heard him gasp. The warmth of his hands on her shoulders. “I—" 

Curling her tongue, she dragged back up, the wet flesh teasing the velvet shaft. Kitten licking at the sensitive spot under the head, she repeated on the other side. Dean’s hands loosely resting on her shoulders. When she hit a particularly pleasuring spot, his fingers would dig into her skin. 

Rising, she dragged the flat of her tongue over the slit, gathering the pre-come gathered. Dean growled, sending a jolt to her clit and tried to push her mouth down over him. She popped up, meeting emerald fire eyes. “Just my tongue, remember?”

His head fell back with an agitated moan. “Oh fuck.” Growling again when she focused her wicked tongue on the crown. “Please.” He grit out.

She stopped, “What was that?”

He wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling her up to face him. She could feel his hot cock pressing against her stomach. His eyes darted over her face, his breath coming in harsh bursts. “Please, suck it.”

“Are you begging me Dean?” She leaned within kissing distance. Sensing movement, she glanced down to see his fist wrapping around himself. “Of course, you’re welcome to handle it yourself.”

“No. You.”

“Begging?”

“No.” He released her, going limp over the back of the chair until she swiped across his crown. “Fuck!” He tensed as his whole body jerked beneath her.

Flattening her tongue again, she pressed along the front. Dean jerked his hips up, sliding his cock against her tongue. Growling in frustration, he grabbed her hair again. Before she could fire off a smart remark, he kissed her. His strong tongue assaulting her own with beer and want. 

“Put me in your mouth. Please. Fuck. Please. Yes, you win. I’m begging.”

She flicked her tongue against his lips, then moved down covering the head and sliding his engorged cock fully in her mouth. 

“Ohhhh fuuuuck,” the hunter moaned. She allowed him to thrust once before rocking back on her heels and standing. “What are you doing?!” 

“What?” She turned back to him, his body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his cock an angry red, slipping through his fist. 

“You’re not gonna finish me off? You’re gonna leave me like this?”

“The deal was that I couldn’t make you beg. You begged.” Her face was beginning to ache with the effort to not smile. 

His head fell back with an anguished moan. “Please. Please, Y/N, don’t leave me like this. I’ll make it worth your while. I swear.”

“Oh you will?”

His voice was becoming dangerously low, “You know I will. Come back here.”

She let her smile break through, “You’re way too delicious to let go to waste.” As soon as she was within arm’s reach, he grabbed her hips, tugging at her jeans and pushing them down. 

She allowed him to manhandle her, pulling her jeans off and pushing her back on the table. “Now let’s see if you beg for me.” He ran the tip of his finger through her folds and grinned wickedly. “Oh, someone’s as ready as I am.” He licked his lips. 

She moaned when he pulled her apart, dragging his tongue over her swollen clit. “Dean,” she gripped his hair. “Oh…fuck!” Soon she was writhing. 

“Get on the bed. This table can’t handle what I want to do to you.” He ordered. 

A trail of discarded clothes led to the bed where Dean pulled her down into a 69. Lapping at her clit, she could feel his breath speeding up as she swallowed him down. She was close almost immediately and she couldn’t help riding his face. “I’m gonna cum,” she whined. 

“Do it.” He pressed his tongue harder, sending her over the edge. Reduced to sloppily fisting his cock, she let her weight rest on him as the shockwaves raced through her. She moved her hips, increasing the pleasure from his tongue. Once the strongest waves passed, she returned her mouth to his dick. 

A slight thump by her feet told her that he dropped his head onto the bed, she felt his lips caress the inside of her thigh, turning into a gentle bite when she sucked him back in to the root. A moment later, she felt him push a finger inside her channel, she clamped around him. Dean rolled, gently depositing her on her back. Crawling over her, he covered her body with his, meeting face to face. “Let me have you.” His cock nudged at her, “I’ll beg.”

She shuddered with renewed desire, “Give it to me.”

“I love your mouth,” kissing her deeply, he pushed himself inside. 

Stuffed full of Dean Winchester, she began writhing beneath him, reaching down, she grabbed his ass and squeezed. “Oh god do you feel good.”  
“I can’t believe I didn’t let your mouth get me in trouble sooner.” His voice was rough. He trailed his lips over her skin, biting gently at her neck. Sliding in and out, he moaned when she tightened around him. Wrapping his arms around her, he snapped his hips. “Hold on.”

She obeyed, winding her arms around his shoulders at the same time he started thrusting. All she could do was meet him and couldn’t stop her gasps of pleasure each time his hips met hers. Soon, he was letting out wordless cries of his own. “M’gonna cum. Oh fuck, I’m gonna…” She was dismayed when she felt his hand between them, gripping his cock in preparation of pulling out. Immediately locking her legs around his waist, she growled, “Don’t you DARE stop fucking me.”

He let out a strangled cry and turned his fist to rub at her clit. “Your fucking mouth,” he growled before he snapped his hips harder, roaring her name in his release. 


End file.
